


Paradise

by musikfurfreiheit



Series: Killing Love [2]
Category: Tarja, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit





	Paradise

The scent of the leather still filled Tarja’s nose. The straps hurt her skin, almost cut it as she dared to move. The dried blood on the walls was suddenly less fascinating than it usually was but she still kept staring at it. She tried to picture her own blood completing the pattern on the grey wall and noticed that her heart started beating faster. No, she wasn’t scared, she was disappointed. Her trust was betrayed, the promise of never ending up on this table broken, but what else had she expected from a serial killer?

Footsteps sounded and Tarja turned her head, immediately regretting the movement as she felt the pain in her neck. The door opened and cold air entered the basement with Sharon, leaving goose bumps all over her naked body. She had seen the look on her lover’s face so many times and even though she knew she should be afraid, she wasn’t. She knew exactly what was waiting for her and she only felt the betrayal that hurt more than the leather straps.

‘Good evening.’

Tarja answered her grin with ice cold silence and a deadly stare. She had given Sharon everything, she had killed for her and she had made love to her. In return Sharon was betraying her in the worst way possible.

‘Let’s see for how long you can ignore me.’

A grin still played on her lips as she kept her brown, lust filled eyes on Tarja. Not once did she look away as she took the zipper of her leather shirt and pulled it down. Two firm breasts came into view and Tarja cursed herself for looking at them. It didn’t matter how often she’d seen them or how much hate she was supposed to feel, it all had disappeared within seconds. She didn’t want to give in, but Sharon was making it so damn hard.

‘I guess you like what you see.’

The grin was still on her face as she climbed on the table and straddled Tarja’s hips. Slowly she leaned in and placed her hands next to Tarja’s head. The trapped woman could taste the killer’s breath on her lips before it hovered over her face and ended up in her neck. Teeth sunk into her skin and a mix of a scream and a moan left Tarja’s mouth.  The leather straps cut her skin and reminded her to lay still as Sharon sat up again.

Tarja immediately recognized the knife the woman on top of her took from her leather shorts. Her own name was engraved into the handle Sharon gracefully held and lightly ran over her cheek. Tarja gritted her teeth as the blade of the pocket knife broke through the skin right above her collarbone. She felt the blood dripping off her shoulder as Sharon cut her name into her skin, graceful letters appearing one by one. Sharon smiled as she looked at her masterpiece and licked her lips, looking Tarja right in the eye.

‘You’re mine.’

The pain that shot through her body was unbearable as Sharon ran her tongue over the letters and added pressure on the wounds. She bit her lip, tried to ignore her tears, but the pain was just too much.

‘Paradise!’

Sharon pulled back as Tarja’s voice still echoed through the basement. The lust in her eyes was replaced with worry and she immediately loosened the strap around Tarja’s chest.

‘Are you okay?’

Tarja nodded and focused on Sharon’s hands loosening the straps before carefully washing off the blood on her shoulder. Her eyes kept looking for Tarja’s all the time and the smaller woman smiled at the contrast with the confident Sharon of a few minutes ago.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘I know.’ Tarja smiled as she sat up and hugged her lover.

Sharon would never hurt her, not unless she allowed her to. She loved pain and Sharon loved seeing pain. They were a match made in a paradise, and it was no wonder that they’d chosen it as their safety word. More pain would follow for both of them, but paradise would always safe them.


End file.
